The Cleansing Flame
by DarkProtoss7
Summary: A boy captured by the Covenant is declared the Cleansing Flame will he survive the Challenges that await him.
1. Screwed

The Cleansing Flame

Chapter 1: Screwed.

**Hey everybody this is like what my .. fourth rewrting of this Fiction but hopefully it's a lot better ive gotten some tips from other writers way better than me. Kudos to Soulguard for getting Path of Reclamation Started,lot of action in this chapter but don't worry there is a plot, now enjoy the first chapter of The Cleansing Flame.**

Jon Ferraro was one of the few dozen soldiers to volunteer for the Spartan I program but was Transferred from Reach to Biko as part of a Contingent of Marines to Protect The Deuterium Mines and the Half Dozen small Shipyards in Orbit after the program failed. Shortly after his reassingment he met Karen Nastill after nearly a Year of Courting they were married. There honeymoon however was interrupted by a rebel insurrection that tried to seize a large shipment of deuterium and a few nearly completed Destroyers in orbit. Jon was wounded while retaking an Orbital shipyard and received a Purple heart.

After a few uneventfull years passed Karen became Pregnant. After nine month of pregnancy she gave birth to a healthy baby boy which she named Devon. Devon was born with red iris's which, after a short investigation, was a result of Jon's exposure to a breached reactor on The Orbital Shipyard. Aside from his Irises Devon was a normal boy.

Until the Age of Six when Jon without the knowledge of Karen, Jon had Devon augumented much like he had when he joined the Spartan I program. Devon grew up in a small town named Climax living with his mother. Jon saw the importance of Devon being able to protect himself and began giving Devon training in almost every possible military field. Karen questioned Jon about this but he refused to tell her when Devon turned Fourteen his mother demanded to know why Jon was training him. Jon told her, Shocked and furious she packed up her belongings and left without a word. After that Devon lived with his father on a nearby Base for the next two years and then the Covenant Showed up. When the completed ships in orbit jumped to slipspace to avoid destruction and bring reinforcments back to try and help the out numbered and outgunned Marines, Jon's squad was separated as half was in a local Bar on the base while the rest where in a nearby village sweeping for reported Rebels. When the Covenant arrived the Squad was airlifted to Jon's location. The Pelican's Pilot did not know however that it was flying over a Covenant landing zone. The Covenant shot down the Pelican and it was lost with all hands exept for a Sixteen year old Boy trying to find his father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devon caught his breath hiding behind a boulder. He could hear the ling of the burning Pelican drifting up from where it had crashed he could still hear the screams of the Marines as they burned to . He shook his head clearing his thoughts as his Dad had taught him and looked around searching for anything that could help him. He saw nothing but boulders trees and a Covenant Squad that had shot down the Pelican and was coming to inspect the crash sight. The Grunts waddled forward followed by some Jackals their shields hanging at their sides. An Elite in the red armor of a veteran walked beside a slightly smaller Elite in the blue armor of a minor. There was a squeak and the small whine of a charging Plasma Pistol. A scream of " Oh god No!" drifted up to Devon followed by a a yell of pain then silence.

Devon quickly hid behind the boulder again dropped onto his stomach and crawled backward away from the crashed dropship. After he had moved out of ear shot he got up into a crouch and turned to run when his foot impacted with a jagged piece of Titanium from the crashed Pelican. Devon flinched a few times as it hit rocks rolling down the hill and finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the slope. Devon froze hoping that the Jackals keen sense of hearing didn't pick up the sound. His hope was dashed when the distant cackels of the Jackals alerting the other Covenant. He quickly ran down the hill hoping to avoid the Covenant again his hopes were dashed as a volley of plasma caused a patch of grass a few feet to the side of him to catch fire. He sprinted up the next hill the Covenant nipping at his heels. He reached the other side of the hill and was sent stumbling by an explosion from a plasma . He rolled down the hill. Untangling himself he ran down an old concrete road toward Georges Canyon as the Covenant began at him again.

Devon tripped over a tree stump and landed helpless on the ground. He could hear the hoofs of the Elite's pounding behind him despret for a kill. A Sniper round tore past his ear and a howl of pain echoed behind him. He quickly ducked down to give whoever was a clear line of fire. Lead filled the air and Devon crawled on his stomach away from the Covenant. Suddenly the hail of bullets stopped he got to his feet and looked around. A marine holding a MA5B Assault Rifle was standing behind a half Melted Titanium-A barrier motioning with the weapon for Devon to get behind the barrier. Three more marines stood behind the barrier Devon Recognized them and sighed and slumped against the barrier.

"Dad are you ok?" Devon asked the marine to his left who grunted a yes. Devon counted the remaining marines. Only Three Gradsen,Stone, and Peters and a few others had been with his Dad probably in a town somewhere while the rest of the squad had been headed to them when the Pelican went down.

"Where's the rest of the squad" Jon growled as he peered over the top of the Barrier.

"Dead," Devon grunted flopping down on the ground and taking a long breath to calm his nerves.

"How," Peters asked incredously. Devon looked at him dully Peters wasnt much older than him probably Nineteen. Stone and Gradsen were older and more experienced they displayed a slight tinge of regret and sadness, Jons face displayed no emotion at all.

Everybody leaned closer for an answer and Devon told them about how he had clambered aboard the Pelican just before it took off, and the loud explosion that tore of the Pelicans right engine, causing a fire, how the rear hatch had been torn open then the fall down and being shoved out of the Pelican just before it crashed. He finished with telling them how a plasma burst had ignited the fuel turning the dropship into a bonfire.

There were several muttered explicitives and prayers as he finished. Gradsen sat back and whispered to himself "We are unbealvebly screwed." Devon swore he saw a flash of sadness across his dad's face but it was quickly replaced by a stony look of acceptance. He was soon rapping of orders in rapid succesion. "Stone set up a cabbage patch Peters grab some Plasma weapons Devon arm yourself move it marines!" Everyone quickly tossed their s to Stone who shuffled among the Covenant bodies grabbing Plasma s. Jon grabbed the longrange Radio and set the UNSC band to broadcast a distress signal.

Peters grabbed a Plasma Rifle, checked the charge then tossed it to Gradsen who placed in a pile of other weapons while maintaning a view of the top of the Hill his Sniper Rifle at the ready. Devon grabbed a M6D a few extra clips for it checked the clips, and grabbed a Plasma Rifle. After Peterson finished scrounging among the bodies his Dad looked up from a map he'd been examining.

"Peters scout ahead and see if you can scrounge some of Humanity's good ole weapons we might be here for awhile" Jon said and resumed examining the map. Peters and took off at a crisp jog over the hill. Devon looked at his pistol again and then hoped that Peters found a better weapon. After about a quarter hour of performing boring and tedious chores when the distant whine of Plasma fire caught everybody's attention. Peters came sprinting over the crest of the hill carrying a small amount of Human weapons in his arms. A burst of Plasma fire tore through the air behind him. An Elite crested the Hill behind Peterson and was met by hail of superheated matter as Devon fired his Plasma Rifle.

The Elite howled as his shields failed and Plasma burned through its armor and skin. The Rifle quickly overheated and Devon quickly dropped it and brought up his Pistol but was surprised to see a sput of fly from the Elites throat as it twisted,twitched and died. He looked behind him Gradsen stood there his Rifle smoking slightly. Peters slowed to jog and stopped, dropping the weapons in his arms and spinning around dropping to a knee. Devon grabbed an Assualt Rifle from the pile and seeing that it was loaded aimed it at the crest of the hill. Almost Simaltaneously a half-dozen grunts crested the hill and fired at the scattered humans. Devon blazed away with the other Marines and the grunts went down quickly. Devon grabbed a few clips from the pile and backpeddaled to the barrier. He quickly ducked down quick enough to avoid a volley of pink needles.

Their was a sporadic burst of gunfire and a high pitched squeal from a dying grunt that tapered off. Devon slowly slid on his knees to the side and peaked out Stone and Gradsen had slid on to there stomachs behind a small hillock. Peters was gathering up the ammo and throwing to the covered positions. He grabbed a Sniper Rifle and tossed it to Gradsen who caught it in one hand placed the extra rifle to his side. There heads turned slightly to give them a look at Jon and the crest of the hill in there peripheal vision. He turned around toward his Dad. His Dad made a series of complex Hand motions Devon recognized it as a type of sign language used by American Special Forces in th early 21st century.

"How many" is Dad motioned to Peters. Peters held up six fingers than closed them into a fist then flattened his palm ad shook it from side to side. Jon sighed and then motioned to the group.

"Wait til they activate the Cabbage patch then open up on them remember Elites first." The group nodded and gave him the traditional up. Devon quickly checked his Rifle the ammunition was full and the safety was off now all he had to do was wait.

He didn't have to wait long after a few moments Three Elites Hurtled over the Lip of the Hill and Roared a Battle Cry. It was closely followed by a Dozen Jackals and a a Few Dozen Grunts. Devon almost pulled the trigger out of reaction but kept still, he would wait. He got the Signal loud in clear in the form of An Explosion that was blinding and deafening. He waited a few seconds and then swung his weapon over the barrier. He zeroed in on a Group of Jackals trying to get their shields up.

He tore through two of them with a burst from his Rifle and unbalanced the rest. He moved his aim and tore through the rest of them emptying his clip. There was a of a sniper Rifle and a grunts methane tank exploded leaving a swath of fire in its wake. With no time to reload he dropped his rifle and took out his pistol. He aimed at a Grunt and fired the .50 caliber rounds tearing chunks of Armor and Flesh off and it. He saw a few Grunts running away arms flailing above their heads. He was about to fire but a burst of plasma tore the gun out of his hands.

He yelped in pain as the hot plasma burnt the tips of his fingers he quickly ducked behind the barrier and stuck his scorched digits into his mouth. He stood there for a few moments waiting then he took his fingers out of his mouth. He picked up his rifle and reloaded ignoring his stinging fingers. He quickly looked around. Everyone had stopped firing and they began to look to Jon for orders. He selected Peters and Stone to move up and check the bodies. Jon also stood up shuffled around the barrier and moved out. Devon took one hand of his Rifle and sucked on his fingers which still stung ferociously. He looked around and at the various Covenant bodies splayed out on the ground.

His gazed wandered around and he noticed something. There were only Three Elite bodies the one atop the hill and two others which were just large scorched corpses on the ground. There was one missing.

"Uhh Dad" he said apprehensively.

"What is it?" His dad replied poking one of the jackals with his shotgun. "There are only Three Elite bodies" he said readying himself. Jon thought for a few seconds before he got it his face contorted into a mix of rage and frustration. "Oh... " He didn't have time to finish as a Plasma Sword sliced through his shotgun cutting a solid line in his front armor and throwing him back half a meter. The sword deactivated as bullets whizzed through the air. Devon swung his legs over the barrier and sprinted for his dad. His shoulder slammed into an invisible force that sent him spinning onto the ground.

"Shit" he yelled as he fired his Assault Rifle one handed at the general area behind him. A small spout of purple and roar of pain rewarded his efforts. The small squad concentrated its fire on the area but too no avail. Devon turned and shuffled on his knees to where his dad lay.

"You ok?" he asked crawling up to get a good look at the slice in his armor.

"yea wheres that covvie " he said grabbing a plasma pistol from nearby. Devon turned to the situation. The squad was looking around franticly shuffiling their way through the Covenant towards their fallen leader.

"No! don't bunch together or it'll throw a.." he was again interrupted when plasma landed on Gradsens helmet. He took it off and flung it as far away as he could and dove away. The bright blue sphere exploded enveloping Gradsens helmet but as the light faded the Stealth Elite's Camoflouge failed.

The Greyish armor of the Stealth Elite was visible he lept forward activating his sword in mid-air. He landed a fair distance away from Devon but well within striking distance of Stone. The Elite grabbed him and slammed him against its broad chest. It held it's sword dangerously close to Stone's neck as the squad took aim. The Elite could easily slice Stone in half before the combined weapons fire took it down.

"Shoot it" Stone yelled as his neck strained away from the Glowing Blade. Peters shuffled around to the Elites left while Gradsen went to the right trying to get a clear line of fire. Jon aimed his pistol at the Elite. The weapon let out a low hum as it charged. A small ball of green plasma Gathered at the business end of the Weapon. The Elite growled and moved its blade closer. Jon fired and the ball of Plasma flew forward and slammed into the Elites head. The Elite staggered back half blinded. Gradsen fired The sniper round tore into the Elite which tumbled backwards onto the ground .

Stone scrambled away from the Elite. Devon took a few quick breaths to calm is rapidly beating heart but his Dad had no problem in enforcing the rules he had laid down as soon as the squad had formed under his command.

"what did I tell you about bunching together," he said softly dusting off his uniform.

Gradsen and Stone looked at each other and shrugged. Peters thought about it for a moment then raised his head and said tentavily.

"To not to" Jon nodded softly and began to talk his voice raising in volume with each syllable.

"Than why the hell, **did al of ya BUNCH TOGETHER!" **He roared at the marines Stone and Gradsen slightly used to the yelling flinched slightly but Peters cringe was more pronounced Devon's face completly used to the screaming held almost no emotion as his father berated the Exasperated marines. A loud Explosion cut him off. The explosions continued as a volley of Plasma Mortars arched over the hill.

"Take cover!" Jon roared moving to the side to doge the incoming wave of Plasma. Devon followed sprinting his arms cradling the Assault Rifle as they swung form side to side to gain momentum. Devon didn't have time to notice the Marines as he rushed away from the Rather Large Area the very large wave of Plasma Mortars would hit.

A large explosion of Light and Heat threw him forward. He tumbled onto the ground losing his weapon. He looked up just in time to see six Covenant Wraith tanks top the hill their bulks floating on their anti-grav engines. One of them turned towards him and lowered its cannon. Devon closed his eye's awaiting for the inevitable. A loud explosion ripped through the air and Devon waited for darkness.

After a few seconds and more explosions he realized he was still alive. His dads voice yelling at him from a short distance away confirmed this. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a smoldering Wraith. He looked around a saw a few more Wrecks. The roaring of human engines filled the air and he looked and saw Three Scorpian tanks sweeping the area with their Turrets. Devon sighed and hauled himself to his feet. He smiled at the wreckage of The Wraith Tanks Burning around him his smile lessened as he saw the Melted remains of a Scorpion tank.

Evryone quickly gathered around the Tanks. The far left tank's hatch opened and a man climbed up to his waist and gave them the up. Peters returned it grinning. The rest of them did not share his enthusiasim.

"Whats the situation" Jon asked climbing onto the tank. Although most of the mans face was covered by a Tactical Tank Helmet with the attached visor Devon could tell he was not pleased at the squads lack of gratitude.

"All UNSC forces have fallen back to Durban, a task force of Ships is on its way to try and hold off the Covenant while we are evaced." Jon nodded and motioned for the Tank Commander to get back into his tank.

"Spread out among the tank's Devon your with me" he said tiredly and clambered onto the tank tread grabbed the bar on the Side's of the tanks. Devon understood the reason for the order. With the Covenant lurking about if a tank was hit all of them wouldn't be taken out.

Jon rapped his knuckle on the Tanks hatch and it's engines roared to life. Devon grabbed ahold of the bar before he was thrown off from the acceleration. After the first few moments Devon adjusted to the roaring of the engine and the images flashing by. Devon took a moment to look at the Surviving Squad.

Stone was sitting on the tank to his far left squinting at the horizon as if trying to see Durban in the distance he held his Assault Rifle in his hands in a grip as the tank bounced again.. His dark skin gleamed as the crested the Hill. Stone was die hard marine who had seen combat once or twice. After an issue concerning his superior officer Stone was demoted and transferred to the Backwater planet of Biko. He was their es expert one of the most experienced marines of the squad which was mostly made of New Recruits.

Peters was one of the greenhorns. He was conscripted from his hometown in some Inner Colonie his sandy hair and clear blue eyes were that of young soldier who believed the romanticized version of war. The eye's were slightly darkened now and he was frowning slightly as his tank Crushed a patch of grass under its tread.

Gradsen was not a new recruit but he was less experinced then Stone or Jon. He was a slightly gifted sniper and he had showed this, as Devons mind flickered back to the the battle, by igniting a Grunts methane tank. His dark hair and serious eyes suggested his mood which was a stern silence which he rarely broke.

Devon looked to his father Jon. Jon had a solid face which almost always carried a scowl. Devon remembered a time where his Dad smiled a lot and laughed too but not since his mother died. Devon took a moment to look at himself in a lake that they were riding next too. His brown hair was tousled and his t-shirt and Jeans were rumpled and burned. Devon caught a flicker of red reflect of the lake as he looked into his own eyes. Devon looked away from his reflection. He wasn't ashamed of his red eyes but it had earned many a cruel nickname at school not that it mattered anyway the alert had came in the middle of the school day. The Covenant landed and Devon was the only one who escaped. He brushed the guilt away and leaned back.

They were approaching a Gregors Canyon a concrete road stretched from one end to the other nearly two kilometers distant. It would take them at least an hour to cross, the canyon was Perfect for an Ambush. The tanks sped up eager to get out of the Canyon. Devon looked around warily at the Edges of the small Canyon. A low rumbileng caught everybody's attention. A small landslide of rocks fell down the side of the canyon a few hundred meters behind them. Devon's eye's peered up at the top of the left edge. He squinted and tried to see something but all he could see was blue. Boiling Electric Blue, a wave of Super Heat matter rushed past the tank missing Jon by less than a meter.

Devon flinched,aimed and fired at the side of the Canyon. Bullets tore at the rocks as the rest of the squad did the same. A few Plasma shot's answered and then the enemy fire was silent. The squad heaved a collective sigh and reloaded their weapons. Devon wondered why the Aliens were doing up there but ignored it. He turned around and watched the road ahead.

"Look out" a voice screamed hoarsly over the sound of the engines. Devon turned toward the sound and saw Gradsen aiming his Sniper Rifle ahead of the Column of tanks. Devon looked and Gaped. Giant piles of Rocks had been placed on the top sides of the Canyon and Devon saw they were about to tumble. Jon Saw them and Screamed for the Tank column to stop. Devon didn't expect the sudden stop and was sent flying forward at least Ten meters.

He landed an rolled Rifle in hand and was met with a low rumbiling it was the Sound of the Tank engines but was drowned out by the thunder fo Boulders and rocks tumbiling down the hill.

"Shit!" he screamed as he sprinted away trying to catch up with the tanks. He cursed again as he saw Elites on Ziplines Descend behind the tanks. He shouted and pointed his Rifle barking as he shot at the Alien warriors. Shields sparked and one of the Elites opened fire with a Plasma Rifle.

Devon saw the Plasma bolt's careening towards him. But,they seemed slow, unimiginably slow. He jumped to the side the Plasma barely missing his abdomen he continued to fire his Assault rifle and the Ammo counter dwindled. Shields sparked and the Elites worted in anticipation for the upcoming battle. Until the two Tanks in the back of the Column turned their turrets to fire on the Elites. They countered by diving away and tossing Plasma s but there aim was off and the Scorpians fired.

"Devon get the hell out of their," Jon roared over the Cannon fire and Plasma shots. Devon dove to the ground as Pink Needles crisscrossed the air where he had been located seconds before. Plasma fire began raining down from above and the squad took cover behind the tanks as they Fired their Machine guns at the Ridges. Splashes of multi colored and corpes's rained down on the Tanks armor. Gradsen fired his Sniper Rfile at an Elite preparing to throw a Plasma . It's Shields flared as the Bullet bounced of the side shielding. Gradsen cursed and fired again the bullet penetrated the shields and pierced the Elites abdomen Purple spurted out and the Elite wailed an dropped the . The detonanting vaporising the dieng Elite and Three of his Comrades. The Roar of Machine gun fire and the Whine of Plasma blended together as both sides fought for their lives. Apparently the arrogant Aliens had underestimated the skill of the Marines and the power of the Tanks. Tjhe whine of Plasma fire died away.

Nearly three minutes passed by before the ringing in their ears stopped and they stood up from behind the Tanks. Then they turned toward the Problem at hand the large pile of boulders blocking their path to Durban and safety.

"What are you waiting for," Peters yelled at the Tanks, "Blow it away already." Gradsen, and Stone shook there heads they know not even the combined power of the Tanks could clear the rubble.

"Stone," Jon bellowed, "looks like we got us a road block!" Stone looked at him, frowned and looked at the massive landslide.

" I could un-roadblock that," he said searching in his pack and pulling out a small C-12 Charge, " If I had umm, Twenty of these problem is I only got like Three plus a few of my own a few s, Road Flare" he said holding up the measly es. Jon shook his head.

"Looks like were gonna have to back it up and go the long way around" he said to the squad and to the Tank crews through his helmet mike.

"Wait," Devon said. Everybody looked at him confused. Devon was thinking if the tanks cannons all at once couldn't break them then maybe they needed something bigger.

"Tell the tanks we need to borrow a few dozen tank rounds," He said walking toward one of the Scorpians. Stone stepped forward

"What the hell are you thinking kid I..." he paused for a second realization spreading across his face. "Oh I get we use the e's in the rounds to get rid of the rocks." He said tapping his chin softly in thought. " It might work sir" he said to Jon.

Jon looked at him and then to Devon who was sitting on the Tank treads. "Alright" he said and relayed the message to the Tank Crews. The crews immediatly opened up their ammuniton lockers and handed the tank Rounds to Gradsen,Devon,or Peters who then took them to several excavated holes in the rubble. Soon everything was ready and Stone held the detonator for the last of his C-12 and waited for the order. The tanks back up at least a hundered yards to avoid the blast.

"Sir you beter do that pretty quick we got Covenant bearing down on us" Gradsen said. Peering through his scope. He fired once and almost half a kilometer down the canyon a Minor Elite dropped to the ground the left side of his face gone.

"Gradsen, Devon, Peters get ready to move out Stone blow it up!" Jon roared hopping onto the tank tread.

"Fire in the hole," Stone bellowed as he pressed the detonater. A roaring explosion sounded as 23 tank rounds exploded along with the C-10. The rubble was cleared and even a hundred yards away the tanks were still peppered with debris.

"Jackal phalanx their speeding up the pace sir." Gradsen yelled calmly still peering through the scope.He fired and a quarter of a kilometer away a Jackal met its untimely as its head exploded from the sniper round. The jackal fell creating a hole in the Phalanx which was quickly filled by another Jackal as they ran to try and catch up to the tanks. The tanks rumbled as the sped up trying to outrun the Aleins. The Elites sprinted ahead of the rest of the column to try and kill some of the humans. Gradsen Sniper Rifle barked constantlybut the rest of them could stand and do nothing as they still wern't in weapons range. But the Covenant had no problem with that as the contiued to take potshots. Plasma whizzed by as the tanks contuned to roar forward at nearly 60 kph.

Then the worst nightmare that could be imagined by a human in an enclosed space was the howling of a Banshee. The Hovercraft screeched over head and turned to make a pass. The last two tanks in the column, the ones carrying Stone and Peters slowed and began to turn. The Banshee fired its main plasma cannons hosing the canyon with plasma Devon gasped as thousands of rocks began to tumble as the rocks below them were vaporised. The Tanks finished turning and aimed there cannons. The Banshee rolled to the side as the Tanks fired. The rounds soared into the sky as they missed. The Banshee accelerated past the last two Tanks to get out of there line of fire. And moved straight into the firing range of the Next pair of Tanks.

Devon grinned "Dumbass" he muttered as the Tanks fired. The Banshee exploded and rained debris down on the Tank column Devon covered his head as small pieces of metal dropped on him. Then a low buzzing sounded in his ears above the ringing. Devon looked up to see the hauntingly familar twin prongs of a Covenant Dropship. He cursed an raised his Assualt Rifle and fired along with the Two tanks facing it and the rest of the squad. The Dropship answered by firing its lone Plasma Cannon. It's Aim was high and it barely grazed the top of the Tank's cannons as it passed overhead. Suddenly the tank jolted to an angle. Devon looked forward to see they had reached the end of the canyon which was now being guarded by the Ground troops dropped of by the Apparition. The Tanks opened up at the dispersed Covenant Firing their Machine guns as well as there cannons. The Aliens answered by firing Fuel Rod cannons and A shade that had been Concealed behind a nearby Billboard but was now moved out and firing.

"Off the tanks," Jon roared as he jumped of the tank to Avoid the Plasma. Everyone quickly jumped off but Peters wasn't quick enough. A wave of Plasma from the Shade enveloped him and he was instantly Vaporised. Devon frozen, he stared at the cooling armor on the tank where Peters had been.

His dad grabbed him roughly by the collar and yanked him to the ground "Get down!"

He screamed as he fired his Assault Rifle at the Shade. Devon quickly recovered and fired his Weapon his hand's shaking. Jon noticed but continued to do nothing firing at the Covenant. A sniper round from Gradsens Rifle Tore through the Grunt manning the Shade. Stone expertly tossed a and shattered an Elites Leg as he tried to rally the smaller grunts.The Tanks fired a few more times and then stopped and waited for the dust to clear. When it did the squad quickly gathered to observe the Carnage. One of the Tanks had a mangled tread from a Fuel Rod cannon burst while another had half its turret fried so it couldn"t move it but surprisinly the Squad and the Tanks were in relativly good shape.

"Wheres Peters?" Stone asked looking around as if Peters was hiding from him. Devon opened his mouth as if to speak but stopped and stared at his feet. Gradsen immediatly got it and stared at is feet as well. Stone however remained oblivious.

"Well where is he?" Stone asked again.

"Dead," Devon answered and turned away. Stone stood there for a moment before he sighed and squeezed hard on the Trigger of his Assault Rifle and fired repeatedly into a Grunt spattering Transparent Blue and bits of Flesh and Armor everywhere. Jon ran over and grabbed Stone by the collar and pulled him close.

"Peters is Stone theres nothing we can do about it," He said matter of factly.

"He was just a kid," The Marine said gritting his teeth.

"I know," Jon said letting go of Stones collar, "But theres nothing we can do about it now all we can do know his get to Durban." Stone nodded and reloaded his Rifle. Devon was looking away when he noticed something the Clouds seemed to be Moving. He looked up and stared as the Clouds parted to Reveal an Assault Carrier, it's engines flaring ,headed directly for them. Devon almost believed for a second that having failed to with all that firepower they had sent the Carrier to finish them off. H shook his head to clear the thought using a Carrier's firepower against them was unthinkable. The Spaceship soared overhead and to the south its lateral lines glowing with Plasma.

"It's headed for Durban!" Gradsen shouted as the Ship swerved so that it was on its side the Carrier's massive Plasma Projectors fired and explosions and waves of heat cascaded around them. Devon felt like crying as he realized that Durban was gone,Vaporized by the Capital ships massive weaponry. Jon placed his hand on his shoulder a massive show of emotion for the Marine. Their was a loud roar behind them and they turned to see Four Massive Hunters standing there their Cannon's and Shield's Raised, behind them were at least A Dozen Elites Dozens of Jackals stood nearby their Arm Shields activating and Nearly Two Hundred Grunts now Grunting and Barking stood their along with their masters. The hum of charging Plasma weapons filled the air. Stone began to raise his Rifle but Jon stopped him,he knew there was nothing that could be done. Gradsen growled a long and heartfelt Expletive as he stared down the Aliens. Devon shuffled over to his dad.

"Why arn't we " he whispered. Jon didn't answer because he had no answer to give. An elite in the Gold Armor of a Zealot walked forward. "Get out of the tank's humans and surrender and we might spare your Pitiful lives for a while" It warbled the human language with obvious discomfort. The Tank Crew's opened their hatches and climbed out hands in the air. One However had other plan's the Turret turned and Devon could see that it was about to fire. The Hunter's roared as their Cannon's charged the Tank's fired first but it was a hurried shot and whizzed by the Zealot as he dove for cover. The Hunter's fired their cannon's in unison at the Metal Behemoth. Devon shielded his eye's as the Bright light burned into his retina's. When he opened them the tank was nothing more then a molten heap.

"Drop your weapon's humans," The Zealot roared as he stood brushing dirt from his once spotless Armor. The survivors complied Devon reluctantly dropped his Rifle and drew his pistol and dropped it as well. The Zealot motioned for the Grunt's to gather the fallen weapons. A few Grunts shuffled forward a Grunt walked right next to Devon and he bristled as it looked at him. The Grunt suddenly squealed and said something to the Zealot. He stepped towards Devon. Jon stepped in front of him blocking the Path.

"Your not going anywhere near him," he growled as he prepared for a fight. The Zealot huffed and began to brush him aside. Jon threw a punch and hit the Elite in the Lower Jaw just behind it's mandibles. The Elite's head twisted and he stumbled back from the force of the blow. He was a little confused by this no normal human would have eve been able to do that. The Zealot faced his opponent he looked toward Devon then to Jon.

"Is he your offspring?" The Elite asked. Jon grew confused as he slowly nodded. The Alien seemed stunned by this as he clicked his mandibles together. The Elite suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Jon by his Shoulder's he lifted him in the air and threw him towards the Main body of Covenant where two Elite's immediatly picked him up and held him there. Jon cursed and struggled against his captor's as the Zealot made his way towards Devon. Devon stood his ground as the Elite drew closer. He stared into the Elites Dark Blue eyes. The Elite gave a start and stepped back a little. Devon was surprised by this but it didn't last long. The Elite turned and roared something in another language to his warriors. The warriors let out a loud roar of approval as they began to move into position around the Humans. The Zealot and several Veteran Elites led the troop as they began marching toward something in the distance. The Grunts took up position beside the small group of humans along with the Jackals. The Hunters took up Positions behind them. Devon had a thought if one of them collapsed the hunters would simply walk over, and crush them. The rest of the Elite stood within the group of humans. One of the Elites in Cobalt Armor nudged a Tank Gunner with his Plasma Rifle and he stumbled forward. The Elite laughed and began talking in the Alien language to the other Elites. The conversation grew and soon all the Covenant wee chattering incessantly. Stone walked next to Devon and shook his head.

"Gradsen said it," Stone said with a sigh. "What?" Devon answered confused. Stone looked at him and smirked. "We _are _unbelievebley screwed"


	2. Captured

**Chapter 2:Captured**

Devon mulled over Stone's statement and agreed as the Aliens chatter grew louder around them. The human's were allowed to talk among themselves surprisingly. Devon could hear the Tank crews that had been captured with them chattering about something. Jon was looking around obviuosly trying to find a way out.

Devon couldn't understand anything what the Aliens were saying but from the constant looks and pointings Devon had a eerie feeling they were talking about him. Stone was glaring around him. He toook a menacing step toward a Grunt which 'eeped', tripped and fell facefirst onto the ground. Stone smirked slightly and continued walking. Devon walked over.

"Do you think it's smart to keep antognizing them like that," He said looking around at the Grunts glaring at them, Stone took a moment to think about it.

"...Yes" Stone said giving Devon a grin. Devon shook his head. He looked at Gradsen he was fidgeting with something on his belt Devon couldn't see. He then looked around himself at the Dozens of Alien Soldiers that guarded them, with a jolt of

"There is no way out of this," Devon whispered to himself as he let his head drop to his chest, "Were all going to die." The weak side of him proposed to lay down and cry, But the strong side the one raised by a Marine life wanted to keep fighting. Devon lifted his head up his decision made he would fight till the end like his Dad and like so many others who's end had come and gone.

He looked around him blinking to remove the tears forming. A pair of Ultra Elites whispered to eachother in the alien language. One of them gestured at him and they seemed to be disagreeing about something. Suddenly the one nearest him turned and walked foward. He walked so that he was still facing forward but began to talk in English. Devon was slightly confused but listened anyway.

"Tell me human," The Elite paused for a second as if thinking of something. He then looked down and asked him in a hushed whisper, "Are your eyes red." Devon looked at him curiously.

"Why does every keep asking me that," He said looking up. The elite huffed in annoyance.

"Just answer the question human." He growled.

Devon sighed, "Yes I have red irises, See" He opened his eyes wide and Stared at the Tall Alien. The Elite huffed again and walked back to his partner. As he turned Devon could just descern three purple bars located on the Elites shoulder.

"_Must be some kind of Personal touch," _ He thought. He might of laughed if he wasn't surrounded by Hostile Aliens. A thought touched him as he walked forward. What were the heading for. He thought he saw a shape in the distance irregular with the Horizon. Devon recognized the Whale Shaped head and Graceful Curves of the hull. It was a Massive Assualt Carrier. They were heading straight for it. He shuffled through the mass of aliens and stood next to his dad.

"You see that," He said motioning with his hand towards the Spaceship. Jon nodded. "I wonder why we havet been picked up by a Dropship yet it's a long walk," He said, "Atleast a dozen kilometers."

"I don't know," He said still staring at the Behemoth in the distance, "Maybe their to busy cleaning up or capturing the rest of us," He said Jon gave him a look then turned and continued walking. Devon shrugged and contued walking left to his on devices. His thoughts wondered to his mother. How she had left for some reason that his Dad wouldn't tell him.

_He smiled as he got off the bus he had just gotten an A on his math test and was exited to show it to his Parents. He got to the door and was about to open when he heard something. It was a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. Devon pressed his ear against the door. It was his mom screaming he heard only snatches of it. He moved around the side of the house to the sightly open window._

_" I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," his mother Screamed. Devon listened even closer as the conversation continued. _

_"I couldn't it was classified" he heard Jon say gruffly. _

_"And Now it's not?" His mother asked incredously. He heard his dad give a loud sigh._

_"No, it's still classified" He said sadly. He heard his mother give an angry huff._

_"I can't Believe you've kept this from me so Long, You did this to our SON!" She shreiked. Devon jolted in surprise they were talking about him. His Dad had did something to him. He couldn't remebr him doing anything to him expect training him like he was a Marine or Something. _

_"They said it was classified," He thought to himself, "That must mean it involves the Military" _

_He slowly made his way forward and crossed to the backyard he stepped onto the Porch and jumped up to,and grabbed the edge of the Roof,Nearly Five Feet up. He swiftly swung his legs over the side and softly stood to his feet. He padded softly over the rooftiles to his Bedroom window he softy opened the window and clambered into his room. He had is bed in th corner and a desk with a All Purpose 3-D holographic computer. He didn't hear the yelling anymore he had sound proofed his room a long time ago because of his affinity for loud "old fashioned" rock music._

_He sat down on the chair and grabbed the edge of the desk and spun himself around. _

"_On," he said clearly as he spun. The computer powered up and th voice of the computers A.I. came on. _

"_What would you like to do today, Perhaps see the newest news of Rebel Movements, or Maybe see the newest Standard Firearm of the UNSC," The A.I.'s pleasent voice said cheerfully from the speakers. Devon sighed his dad must of programmed those into the A.I.s program sometime this morning. He knew he wanted his Dad to read them but he'd do it later. _

"_Open Mail account and Play Music," He said still spinning. He saw the Window Open then the soft voice drifted over the speakers._

"_What music would you like to play"_

"_Random Selection," He said clearly in a split second, the music began blasting over the speakers. _

_He opened his mail account and found his Homework Packet. H opened it and began working. The first assignment was from history about the Events leading up to World War III on Earth. He didn't understand why they had to do this when Earth was Hundreds of Light Years Away._

_Devon tapped his foot to the rythm as he filled in the the blanks on the sheet. He swiftly moved through the easy questions and moved onto his math homework as the Music Continued to blast. He was multiplying 5 digit numbers when he heard something over the music. He went up into the Window and saw a Taxi Pull up in front of the House he wondered what it was there for. _

_His mother walked down the sidewalk leading to their front door. She was carrying two suitcases in each hand which she placed in the Trunk of the taxi. His Father met halfway as she walked back towards the house. His body language suggested he was pleading with her over something. As they went back into the house he wondered what she was doing.His mother returned with another suit case. His Father was walking with her still pleading with her over something she shook her head. With Horror Devon realized what was Happening._

_He opened the window quickly and called out to her she looked up at him with a look of pity then shut the Trunk door. He cried out to her again and turned and ran flinging the door open as he flew down the stairs hge busy out of the Front Door just as she was getting into the Cab. He called out to her to stop. He ran past Jon and pressed himself against the cab door calling for her to wait, to stop but she just gave him a mournfull look and said something to the driver. The Cab accelerated. Devon kept woth it pounding on the window some of his tears splattering against the windows. _

_Soon The cab was to fast for him to stay beside it. He chased after it vainly screaming, the tears falling freely. She turned the corner at the end of the block and disappeared. He collapsed onto the Pavement sobbing calling for her to stop. He soon just lay there his tears falling like rain. He curled up into the Fetal Position and sobbed. He heard steps as someone came closer. Someone picked up and pulled him into a tight hug._

_"It's okay," He heard his father say as a firm hand patted him on the back. Devon knew it wasn't okay but he let his dad pick him up and carry him home. He heard several Neighbors asking what was going on. His father eased their fears and assured them everything was fine. Finally He carried Devon upstairs Placed him on the bed and walked out. He paused for a second. _

"_Off," He said and the Music stopped. The Door shut and Devon fell into a fitfull sleep. He was not able to go to school for nearly a week. When he went back he Quit all his Sports stopped talking to his freinds and grew more distant then ny other student . He however threw himself into his Fathers military teaching proceeding to bury the memories of his mother with Weapons Design's,Tactics, and Hand to Hand Training. _

That Had been nearly two years ago. He was Older and could think of it without dissolving into tears. He never figured out why his mother left. His father had never told him. He looked up his reverie had must have lasted longer then he thought the Carrier was much closer now. He looked around him Stone had was Glaring around him.

"What's wrong with you," He asked.

"I need some water man," He said wiping his brow.

"Why dont you ask them," Devon said glancing at the Aliens. Stone snorted and then walked over to one of the Elites.

"Hey split-lip you got some water?" He asked none to politely. Devon winced. The Elite made a sound somewhere between a Growl and a Huff and didn't answer. Devon prayed Stone would leave it but the man was at the end of his rope.

"Hey squid-face im talking to you!" He screamed at the Alien. The Elite twisted fast and grabbed Stone's neck he lifted him nearly two and a half feet off the ground so they were face to face. The Elite was shaking with rage. The Golden Zealot walked up and Placed his clawed hand on the Veterans Shoulder. The Veterans head looked to the Zealot then back to Stone. The Zealot said something in the Alien Language The Veteran slowly Placed Stone onto the ground he then reached on to his belt he took out a canteen and handed it to Stone Glaring at him intensly.

"Thanks," Stone sneered tilting his head back, He poured all the water over his head Very little of it getting in his mouth. He held it like that until the Canteen was empty. He shook his head, Splattering water onto the Elite who shook even more. He tossed the Empty container at the Elite. The Canteen bounced off the Aliens armor. Obviously he didn't trust himself to move. Stone glared straight into the Aliens Eyes they stood like that before. Devon Stepped in.

"That's enough Stone," He said grabbing his Arm and giving it a little tug.

"No," Stone said softly, "I need to show these split-lips that we won't back down so easily," He said and tried to shake Devons grip but he Held firm. Stone began struggiling. The Elite mmust have taken this as a challenge and Took a step towards them. The Zealot stepped forward and stood in between them. He began to calm the Elite in the Alien Language. The Elite stopped shaking and looked at the Zealot. He nodded slowly turned and began striding forward to the Front of the Column and as far away from Stone as possible. Stone stopped Struggiling and Devon slowly released his grip. Devon barely notice the Stares of the Humans and Mixed Aliens that surrounded them.

The Zealot however did and he also noticed that they had stopped moving forward. He Roared something and the Aliens immediatly began to march again. Stone began walking forward as well. Devon slowly followed Staring at the Zealot he also had Three Purple Bars on his Chest just like the Ultra's. Devon's thoughts were interupted. By an Elite Jabbing him in the Back with a Plasma Rifle. The Strength of the 'Nudge' caused Devon to stumble forward. Devon didn't look back until he heard soft low _huh huh's. _He looked behind him the two Minors were making sound's. It took a moment to realize that they were _laughing_ at him. Devon scowled and got up quickly.

The Zealot looked back and a strange look crossed his face. Devon wondered what it was it looked something like... Remorse. He shook his head the Alien bastards didn't have the Gene. But still. He jogged up to the Zealot. He looked up at the Gold Armoured back then said Softly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Been a long time since I updated I know. I checked the Dates on my Story and its been nearly Two Months. I know its been long but thanks for Reading this Chjap next one will come up sooner I Swear. **


	3. Polite Conversation

Chapter 3: Polite Conversation

**Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter and sorry it's so short Thx's for reading and thx for the Reviews heres Chapter Three. **

The Elite Jerked to a stop Devon nearly crashed into him.

"What did you say Human," it Snarled Softly in deep bass tones.

"I said, can I talk to you for a sec," He repeated again stopping next to the tall alien. The alien paused for a second as if mulling it over.

"What's a 'sec'" He growled to Devon.

Devon couldn't help the laughter that burst forth at this statement. He covered his mouth to try and hide his mirth it was futile and little snorts of laughter escape from beneath his fingers. The Elite gave him a scathing look.

"Sorry," Devon traces of laughter in his voices, "A sec, Second you know a miniscule amount of time," The Elite gave a nod.

"You may."

"Alright, First one Why did you Capture us," The Elite looked at him oddly.

"I mean," Devon continued, " Don't you just slaughter every human being you see." He said wincing slightly as he remembered Peters.

"We Usually Capture humans on lightly defended Planets like this," The Elite said.

"And what do you do with them," Devon muttered softly. The Elite hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"Some of them are Publicly Executed, Other's are transported to our home Planet's and used to combat various Monsters and Beasts and sometimes.. Eachother," The Elite paused, "I believe you call these Gladiators," Devon nodded softly.

"Most are tortured for information," The Zealot continued, "Others are given Weapons and Released onto sealed off Sections of our Ships for Officers and High Ranking Officials to Hunt." The Elite Remained silent for a few seconds signaling that he was done.

Devon shook his head of Men being torn apart by beast's and executed in front of Jearing Crowd's.

"So," Devon said casually ,"What are we going to be" The Elite paused for a moment.

"You and the others with you have a unique fate," He said. Devon looked up at him.

"What does that mean?" he asked. The Elite didn't answer so Devon repeated the question.

"I can say no more," He finally said. Devon decided to leave it at that. They walked on in silence for a few minutes without speaking.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Devon asked, "I know he wouldn't," He jabbed a finger towards the Elite who Stone had confronted. The Zealot nodded and gae an amused huff.

"Unlike most of my brethren I understand that humans are smarter than us," Devon looked up suprised.

"But you always kick our asses because of your superior technology, how can we be smarter than you,""He said incredously.

"All of the technology we use was not invented by us we were a very primitive species when the Prophets found us, We still used Spears and Swords as weapons instead of the Plasma Weapons we now carry," The elite looked at him again and continued

"When we were still using these primitive weapons to kill each other, You already had Flying machines, Long-Range communication Devices and you had harnessed the power of the Atom, When I discovered this I realized that you were a very advanced race, Besides the Jackals no other Species We have encountered had made it into space," The Elite spread his mandibles into what Devon thought was a self amused smirk

"It was a very humbeling experience for me," he gave a small huff and was silent.

"So," Devon said after a long moment, "How did you form the Covenant?" The Elite looked at him curiously, "What do you mean,"

"Well," He said pushing a few strands of hair out of his face, "How did you meet the Grunts, and The Hunters, Stuff like that."

"Well at first my people many generations ago were a warring species fractured but one day ships came from the sky and The Kig-Yar" Devon interrupted him.

"Woah Woah, What are the Keeg-Yar?" He asked.

"Kig-Yar and you call them Jackal's," Devon nodded and He Continued,

"The Kig-Yar Landed and attacked several major population centers across our home planet, They Had supeior Technolgy but were no match for our supreme fighting skills eventually the Many Nations Gathered and Threw back the invaders," There Was a hint of pride in his voice as he continued, "Then The Prophets Sent an Envoy and after much negotiatin persuaded my ancestores to join the Covenant."

"And when was this?" Devon Asked. The Elite cocked his head to one side and seemed to be thinking. "Around 500 Year Ago," Devon nodded. Taking this as am Exuse to continue the Elite Did so.

"After integrating the Elite's and Jackals into a Coherent Body We set out to search among the star's for Artifacts of the God's,"

"Hold-up Hold-up, Who are these God's Your Talking about?" He said staring questionly up at the elite, the Elite stared back at him confused. "Why the Forerunner's of Course," He answered. "And who are those," Devon asked still confused. ""You do not know of the Forerunners?" The Elite Asked apparently Dumbfounded. Devon shook his head slowly and the Elite stared at him.

"What is it?" Devon asked. The Elite waved him off, and was silent for a long minute.

"It is nothing," He said finally, "Would you like me to continue,"

"Yes, Please," Devons answered. Th Elite nodded and launched into a long history of the Covenant. He talked of how they found the other species the Grunts, and the Hunters, of how the Grunts Rebelled and the Hunters had to be tamed before they joined the Covenant how an Arbiter was requiered for both tasks. When Devon asked what an Arbiter was the Elite launched into another long explanation. Devon cut him off after a while.

"Were, Here," He said pointing at the Purple energy of the Grav-Lift. The Elite nodded and walked forward. He talked to the Lift Guards who nodded and cast many glances at Devon and the rest of them. After a short pause the Zealot roared something to the Company of Covenant Aliens and They quickly dispersed away from the humans execept for a small detachment of the Ultra and Vetren Elite's and Grunts. The quickly marched their captives into the Grav-Lift and Devon and his fellow humans were swallowed up into the belly of the Beast.

**Once again sorry for the short chappie and long wait the next chapter will be longer and come out quicker i promise.**


	4. Belly of the Beast

**Chapter 4: Belly of the Beast**

Hey everybody, hope you like this chapter sorry for the wait. Cmon guys review im getting a bunch of E-mails saying you put me on your Fav Authors and Storys and i have almost no Reviews Cmon.

He felt a rush of warm air as he was lifted up off the floor of the lift. The trip lasted

about minute before the walls of the ship surrounded them and the lift deactivated The Elites filed into order and escorted them through the ship. Devon soon grew tired of the purple walls and staring Aliens. They soon arrived at a door which was remarkably similar to all the other doors they had passed along the way.

As the doors opened the humans were shoved in first closely followed by the Zealot. Another Zealot met then and ushered them into cells one to each cell. As the Elite turned to leave Devon called to him.

"Hey, where you going." The elite paused for a second and looked back at him.

"To the bridge," He answered and paused, "Would you like to come along."

Devon was shocked for a moment before he answered amazed, "Yea Sure," He dashed out of his cell and stood next to the Elite. He nodded and began striding at a brisk pace through the high corridors. Devon found himself jogging to keep up. They winded there way through the corridors passing by Aliens that turned and stared at the human jogging next to a highly esteemed commander.

"I hate people staring at me," Devon grunted as the elite slowed down as the neared a small gravity lift. The Elite huffed in amusement and stepped into the Gravity Lift. Devon quickly followed. On there way up the Golden Armored Alien Jabbed something behind his back at Devon realizing the transition was to be secret he covered the action of grabbing it by lifting his hand to scratch the back of the neck, inadvertently he also pressed the device to the back of his neck.

He felt a sharp sting and a rush of cold through his head. He shook his head and the cold dissipated. The lift deposited them in another blank hallway. A group of grunts carrying several machines halted when they saw Devon. They suddenly began barking and grunting to eachother. Devon cursed that he couldn't understand their language. Then a half second after they started talking their high pitched voices sounded in his head in english.

"Human, You see, You see," one of them barked as Devon and his tour guide walked past.

"Why is it here, and why is he with an Elite a Zealot no less," Devon guessed that a lone human child walking un-bound with a high ranking Elite as his guide was uncommon. He reminded himself to thank the Alien for the translator. He followed the Elite through another set of door except these were guarded by a pair of Ultra's in Grayish white armor. The glared at him disinterestingly as he passed. Devon found himself slightly afraid of these Elite's, they seemed different then others but he couldn't quite pin why.

They entered a room that he guessed was about thirty-forty feet across and sixty-seventy lengthwise. A large pedestel,suspended in mid-air, took up the middle. Devon could see Several Elites in varying degrees of rank operating holo-controls. A single Elite clad in pearl white armor stood in the center looking at a large holo screen that took up an entire side of the pedastel.

The Zealot stopped and waited. The Elites called to eachother in there native language which thanks to his translator echoed in his head a moment later.

" Plasma Torpedo launchers at full charge sir, Plasma projecters at 87 percent," A red clad major yelled.

"We are at the required coordinates, Commander," A Blue armored minor said soflty to the White clad Elite. The Elite nodded then began issuing orders.

"Fire all weapons on the given coordinates as soon as the projectors are charged once that's done move us to the next coordinates, and where's that message we were expecting from High Charity!"

As the Weapons and navigation officer responded to his orders the communications officer also a minor answered the Commanders question.

"The message has yet to arrive Commander... also reports from other ships state that they detect fluctuations in the alernate dimension," The commander seemed to ponder this for a moment then roared out orders at a rapid pace.

"Belay those orders, Keep all weapons at One Hundred percent, get us out of the planets gravity well, tell our comrades the the humans have come to retake their planet and we will respond in kind," The bridge crew roared a collective battle cry as the ship began to rattle with acceleration. The sensors officer turned and reported.

"Thirteen human vessels have exited the alternate dimension and are forming into a battle formation," He roared out as he marked the targets and their positions in space relative to them and the planet.

"Classifications?" the Commander questioned. The sensors officer tapped rapidly at the holo-controls and replied as they answers came onto screen.

"Eight light and heavy frigates, Four heavy destroyers and..." He paused a moment before answering in soft tones, "and a heavy Cruiser," The bridge crew all looked up for a fraction of a second to check the display before returning to their duties.

Devon grinned at the bridge crews reaction. The Heavy Crusier was a Marathon Cruiser Three Heavy MAC's and dozens of Archer missle pods. Devon had hacked into and read classified reports of those crusiers taking Covenant capital ships head on and coming out the victor. The Elites were right to be a little hesitant to engage it. But apparently some of the other Elite ship commanders weren't.

"Commander the _Unyeilding Light _and the _Holy Fire _ have pulled ahead of the rest of the Battle group and are charging the human cruiser." The Commander nodded and turned to the main screen. Devon was focused on the sensors output screen. He saw strange fluctuations that seemed to be the same yet different from the mass background radiation of space and it was moving across the line inbetween the two opposing forces.

Devon grinned even wider and watched the Two Covenant Crusiers charge forward there sterns and bows aglow with light from charging plasma. Out of the corner of his eye _us _Devon saw the out of sync radiation make it's way to human lines.

"Commander the _Unyeilding Light _and the_ Holy Fire _are almost in effective range sir," The commander nodded "Order all ships to follow the _Light _and _Fires_ lead," The communications officer nodded and truned to his station.

"Sir the human are firing weapons," The Commander nodded, he knew the two ships would most likely be destroyed he also knew that they would have time to Fire there Weapons and destroy the Cruiser. All along the human line MAC guns fired at extreme range and Archer Missle's screamed out of there pods in a thick swarm of death. But none in direction of the two ships. The sensors officer snorted in amusment.

"Commander the humans are ignoring the _Light _and the _Fire _and are firing on _us _and the rest of the battle group." Devon grinned as wide as he could and tried to hide it under his arm. The sensors officer was stupid he probably thought that the humans would ignore the two Covenant ships and charge past them trying to get the least amount of casulaties as the engaged the rest of the battle group. The Commander however wasn't as easily fooled.

" Full reverse to all engines, order the rest to do the same, tell the _Light _and the _Fire _ to pull back, evasive maneuvers try to avoid as much of the human volley as possible. Get the Battle Group to gather on us!" The Bridge crew looked up in confusion. "Sir?" The Navigation officer said turning away from his console to face the commander.

" it's a trap, the humans have probably laid a mine field, get the _Light_ and _Fire _out of the...," He was cut off as the two suicidal ships were consumed in a nuclear fireball as the HAVOK mines exploded. The entire bridge crew threw up there hand to protect there eyes from the intense light as the nuclear field expanded and burnt itself leaving nothing but a few scattered particles of the two ships.

The light slowly faded and the entire bridge was still from shock. The silence was shattered when the sensors officer roared out " Human weapons volley impact in 10 seconds,"

Fortunatly for them the evasive manevures had placed them out of the worst of the volley but the ship still rocked from two MAC impacts. The Commander stood to his feet and looked around the bridge.

"Status," He roared out.

"Weapons are still at one hundred percent and awaiting your order to fire, sheilds are down and charging at a rate of Half a Percent a second," The weapons officer roared out tapping at his controls rapidly.

"Sir only two other ships of the Battle group are still functional, and the humans are charging," The sensors officer said calmly. The Commander nodded.

"All weapons fire, get our shields up as fast as possible bring as in position to retialate against any counter attack, order alol Seraph squadrons to launch, tell the rest of the battle group to do the same, give me a view on the human ships."

"Yes, Commander," the Elites said in unison and went about there tasks.

The main screen panned to a veiw of the human battle group charging ahead recklessly. Lances of Plasma tore from the ship and burned through two Frigates which flashed and exploded. Plasma torpedoes burned through space and impacted on a Destroyer and another Frigate burning through there armor and ripping there insides to shreds.

The two other surviving ships in the battle group also fired there weapons and as plasma lashed through space four other human ships met there fates. Devon turned away from the screen thinking how many humans just died. He noticed the Zealot also had a look of pain on his face from his brothers who had been killed aboard the ship's that had been destroyed by the human battle group. Devon felt a small pang of regret but pushed it aside they had brought it upon themselves. Having steeled himself he turned back to the screen.

The Human ships were retreating moving away from the surviving Covenant Ships. Green Motes of light gathered around the formation and they jumped to slipspace. The Commander snarled in frustration. He turned to the Bridge Crew.

"Damage Report," The Officers tapped at there controls rapidly and called out.

"Minimal Damage to the Outer hull, Reports of Malfunctioning equipment in H deck, might be a result of the Humans Nuclear Weapons,"

"The Other two ships report Major Damage mostly to there Aft sections both have minimal Weaponry and no engine power."

"Sir, we have contacts holding on the other side of the Planet," The sensors officer yelled.

"Onscreen," The Commander and the Camera turned and zoomed to reveal a Dozen Ships obviously human ships accelerating slowly.

"Human cargo transports, sir," The Sensors officer said. The Commander paused for a moment.

"Civillians, they must have human civillians on those ships all ahead full, we shall avenge our brothers on the blood of humans," The Commander snarled.

Devon was in shock, there were probably thousands of innocent women and children on those transports. He couldn't stand by and watch as they were murdered, he had to do somehting.

He reached and grabbed the Zealots Plasma Sword from its place on its hip and charged onto the platform. He threw his legs into the air and drop kicked the Navigations officer out of his seat. He quickly got to his feet and activated the Plasma Sword, the Plasma Arched out with a Snap Hiss and he slashed the controls. He made his way methodically around the platform doing all the damage he could,

He was finally grabbed from behind and pressed face first against a console. He looked at the Mainscreen which lay clear of the destroyed systems. He smiled as he saw the Cargo Freighters gaining ground against the Covenant ship. They finally jumped into slipspace just as the ship came into range.

Devon Felt himself spun around and lifted into the air and found himself staring into the Very, Very ,Angry Face of the Commander.


	5. Sorry

My Apologies to everyone who has put this story on their Fav and/or Alert lists and those who have submitted reviews. As of now The Cleansing Flame is on a permanent Hiatus, I do intend to return to this story eventually but I have abandoned it in favor of a new story I am writing which is a crossover between the future of the Halo Universe and the Warhammer 40k Universe. I am currently getting in depth with this story and intend to have it finished by at least May, however I will not start publishing it until the story is finished. However if you are still interested in my writing I would have offer anyone who would take it to be a Beta Reader, message me if you like the idea. Thank you and once again Sorry.

~DJL


End file.
